


Remaking a memory

by Lokiette



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiette/pseuds/Lokiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom helps you remember what happened last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Your alarm clock screams at you. Smacking it on snooze, you remember it's a Saturday, and you can sleep in. Your alarm clock had just disturbed the best dream you'd ever had. You had been dreaming of partying with the dashingly sexy Tom Hiddleston. Biting your lip, you shove your arm back under your pillow, and attempt to return to your dream. Hearing your growling stomach, you rub your eyes, and begin to pull off your sheets. With your currently blurry vision, you see a tall figure in the corner of your modest bedroom. Your vision clearing, you come to realize the figure is the one and only Tom Hiddleston who has been watching you wake.  
"Hah, that's funny, I must still be dreaming!" You groggily mutter.  
"No darling, it's me, in the flesh." Toms sexy British voice responds. " A bit hungover, are we darling?" Tom sexily questions.  
"What? Why would I be..." You burst out. Suddenly, you realize, you weren't dreaming. You actually had partied with Tom last night. "But, it was a dream." You try to convince yourself."  
"No darling, it was all real, do you need me to remind you of all that we did last night?" Tom pushed.  
"Fine, what did we do?!" You ask flabbergasted.  
" Let me show you," Tom replies as he unbuttons his coat, and walks toward your bed.


	2. The memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory is sparked back to life

As you hug your legs to your chest, Tom comes up along side you, and begins to start running his hands slowly down your arms, making you shiver in delight. Tom slides his hands down to your breasts and begins drawing shapes on your breasts.   
"Close your eyes darling, and guess the shapes I'm drawing on you." Tom commands.   
"I can't feel it through this shirt, Tom." You say. Suddenly, your shirt is pulled off your head, and all you see is a blur of red as your t-shirt is thrown to the ground.  
"Better now?" Tom smirks, and returns to toying with your aroused breasts. You inhale sharply, full of lust and desire.   
The first shape is two pointed half circles. You know this shape by memory!   
"A heart!" You remark!   
"Yes, darling, very well then, onto the next spot." Tom says, and starts drawing on the smooth skin of your stomach. Tom slides his fingers closer to your waist after drawing a triangle, and then continuing the lines down toward your hips.   
"A dick?" You ask, confused.   
"Hehe, such an innocent mind," Tom chuckles, "nope! Guess again!"   
"An arrow?" You guess.   
"Yes! Spot on!" Is Toms slow reaction. "It's a message, darling, what am I saying?" Tom provokes.   
"Heart, you; love you! Love you! That's what you're saying! I love you too, darling."  
You open your eyes, and Tom swings his leg over you, practically undressing you with his deep blue eyes. Tom quickly begins stripping you down to your underwear until you have nothing but your panties left. Tom starts to pull them off, but you grab his hand. Using as much force as possible with your tiny body, you flip yourself on top of Tom. Now you begin pulling his clothes off, but slowly this time, you want him to crave you. You get to his underwear, and slowly, slowly pull them off of his buttocks, and strong, lean legs. Suddenly, Tom rips your panties off, and throws you back under him.  
"You. Will. Be. Mine!" Tom growls  
You gasp, aroused, and excited, you push Toms boundaries,   
"Oh yeah, blue eyes? Or what?"   
" Or I will be forced to do this!" Tom growls and slams his length into you.  
Gasping with pleasure and pain, you close your eyes. Tom begins ramming his massive member into your core. For a second, you almost fall asleep in pleasure. Speeding up, Tom quickly brings you back into the present. And Oh. My. God. Did it feel like heaven.   
"So this is what we did last night?" You breathe out.   
"Yes, darling. Would you like to do it again some other time?" Tom beckons.   
"Yes, very much." You moan as you fall off the edge of your orgasm.


End file.
